Lies
by PapaKarkat
Summary: It's been a year since Danny Phantom saved the Earth. But no one remembers that he's actually Danny Fenton. So what happens when there is a bounty on Danny's head? DxS
1. How It All Started

****I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They belong to Butch Hartman. =3

Anyways. Haha. Here's my new DP fanfic. Which is also posted on my deviantart account.

This story happens after PP. Danny wished that everyone forgot he was Phantom and Desiree just happened to be there to hear his wish.

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

It was a normal day in Amity Park, Danny Phantom, the city's hero, was busy fighting another ghost that had invaded the city.

"I am the box ghost!" The ghost yelled. "Beware!"

"I don't have time for you!" Danny yelled angrily as he shot an ecto-beam at the ghost. It collided with the ghost knocking him out of the sky and onto the ground where Danny's friends Sam and Tucker were waiting. Sam quickly sucked the ghost into the 'Fenton Thermos', putting the lid on as soon as it was inside. Danny smiled and landed beside them.

"What is up with that ghost?" Tucker asked. "Why does he think he's so frightening?" Danny shrugged.

"I have no clue. But I'm getting tired of fighting him."

"At least he's helping you practice." Same smiled.

"Yea." Danny nodded looking around. A glowing ring appeared around his abdomen, split in half and travelled in separate directions up and down his body. He was now Danny Fenton, the loser boy nobody noticed. "Come on." he said grabbing the thermos from Sam. "Let's put him back where he belongs." They rushed back to Fenton Works, which also doubled as Danny's house.

His parents were long time ghost hunters, which made his secret all the more important to keep.

As soon as they walked through the door, they could hear his parents yelling.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Jazz, Danny's older sister. Jazz sighed.

"They saw the news." She said looking at Danny. "Ghost boy was on it again." Danny looked away. "The government is giving a ten thousand dollar reward for whoever finds him first." Their mouths dropped.

"Really?" Tucker asked.

"Don't even think about it." Danny snapped.

"But dude! Think of all the technology I could buy! I'm a techno geek. I need technology." Sam and Danny glared at him and he sighed. "Fine."

"Come on Jack!" Maddie Fenton said running into the living room in her jumpsuit. She had a huge gun in her arms. "We need to find that ghost boy.

"I'm coming Maddie." Jack Fenton said walking in behind her.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, pretending to be interested.

"We're going to catch that ghost boy!" Jack shouted. "And when we do, we're going to tear him apart. Molecule by molecule." Danny couldn't help but stare at them. It wasn't the first time he heard them say that, but now that there was a bounty on his head, he knew it would be harder to fight ghosts with all the humans after him. His parents rushed out the door, slamming it behind him. He turned and looked at his friends.

"You're going to have to be more careful." Jazz said taking the thermos. "I'll go empty this." she said heading down into the basement/laboratory.

"I can't believe they're going to pay for someone to find me!" Danny shouted. "I thought they all had finally accepted that I was here to help." He muttered sitting on the couch. Sam and Tucker sat on either side of him.

"They're just frightened Danny. Now that Vlad is mayor, he can get anyone to do anything. And the Guys in White are still after you. You're really something." Sam said blushing slightly. I blushed a little and nodded.

"True. I just keep wondering how the hell all these ghosts keep getting out."

"I know. Me too." Tucker said playing around with his PDA. "There must be an open portal somewhere." Just then they heard a scream from the lab.

"Jazz!" Danny shouted running down the stairs, Sam and Tucker right behind him. They all stopped to find Plasmius floating just above the portal.

"Well hello Daniel." He smiled as he landed softly on the floor.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny snapped, his fists clenched.

"I just came to say hello." Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Yea. Right." He muttered. "I'm going ghost!" He shouted as the ring appeared again. It split in the same manner, only this time, when it disappeared, his hair was white, his eyes were green and he was now floating.

"Must you always fight?" Plasmius asked as Danny shot an ecto-beam at him. He quickly dodged the attack. "I just came to talk Daniel." Plasmius said as a ring appeared around his waist. It split in the same manner and left a white haired man standing in front of them.

"Vlad?" Jazz shouted surprised. Vlad smiled at her.

"Why yes Jasmine. It is I. You're fathers friend."

"You… You're the one who's tried to kill Danny!" She yelled angrily. He nodded.

"Jazz." Danny said standing next to her. "Chill." She sighed and clenched her fists. "Talk." He demanded.

"I came to claim you." Vlad smiled. "I want that reward."

"Wait. You aren't the one who issued the reward?"

"No. Now please. Come with me."

"Never!" Danny shouted shooting another beam at him. It collided with Vlad and sent him flying. He quickly transformed into Plasmius in midair, shooting a beam back at Danny.

"Look out!" Sam shouted. Danny quickly dodged the attack and shot another beam at Plasmius. It collided with his chest and sent him flying into the ghost portal. Tucker quickly closed it.

"That. Was weird." Jazz said.

"If Vlad wasn't the one who issued the reward. Then who did?" Sam asked.

"Maybe the Guys in White?" Tucker suggested.

"Maybe." Danny sighed.

"Ghost!" They all turned to find Maddie and Jack standing at the bottom of the stairs, weapons aimed right at Danny.

"Oh great." He muttered.

"Mom!" Jazz yelled running over to them. "Don't shoot!"

"Why not?" Maddie asked. "He's wanted and he's a ghost."

"He saved me." She said. Maddie lowered her weapon.

"He did?" She asked looking at Danny. He nodded.

"Plasmius was attacking her." He said.

"You saved my little girl?" Jack asked. "Why? So you could finish her?"

"What? No!" He shouted. "I help people!" Jack's eyes narrowed as he pulled the trigger. The beam hit Danny.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed loudly as he collapsed. Sam and Tucker rushed over to him.

"Back off kids!" Maddie warned walking over to the unconscious Danny. "Jazz. Go call the GIW."

"What?" She shouted.

"Now Jazz!" Maddie demanded. Jazz crossed her arms and shook her head.

"NO!"

"Jack. Go call." Jack nodded and rushed up stairs.

"Mom! You can't turn him in!"

"And why not?" Maddie asked as sirens sounded in the distance.

"Because." Jazz said looking at Sam and Tucker.

"Because why?"

"I can't say…" Jazz whispered. Maddie scoffed and picked up Danny.

The door upstairs slammed open and two men in white walked down the stairs.

"We're here to get the ghost boy." one of the men said. Maddie handed him off to the men and followed them up the stairs. Sam, Tucker and Jazz rushed up behind them in time to see Danny strapped to a bed.

"Do you guys know where Danny is?" Jack asked. They all looked at each other.

"Uhh. He had to stay and help Mr. Lancer with something." Sam said quickly. They all nodded.

"Alright." Maddie smiled. "Take him away boys." They nodded and loaded him into the back of the truck. Just before the doors closed Danny changed back. Maddie and Jack stared in awe as they realized that they had just handed their son over to the GIW.

The truck drove away before they snapped out of the trance.

"DANNY!" Maddie screamed falling to her knees.

"Look at what you've done!" Sam yelled at them.

"You handed your own son over to the men who want to KILL him!" Jazz screamed. Her parents looked at the ground in shame. "We have to save him!" She yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

I awoke strapped to a table. I looked around the room and saw that I was in a lab.

"Good. You're awake." A man said as he came into view. I glared at him. I looked down at myself to make sure that they hadn't seen who I was. Luckily I was still in my black and white suit. "We're just going to do a few tests. And maybe a few… other things." He said holding up a scalpel. My eyes widened as I began to fight against my restraints. "No use ghost boy." A woman walked in then and whispered something to him.

"What? You mean he's half human? Well then." He said as she walked away. "Mind telling me who you are?" I growled at him and turned intangible. I quickly flew off the table and floated above them.

"You will NEVER find out who I am!" I yelled loudly shooting ecto-beams at them. The last thing I remember was being in the lab with Sam, Tuck and Jazz. I had no clue how I had gotten here. And I wanted to know. "Why am I here?" I demanded. One of the scientists looked up at me nervously. "Tell me!"

"The Fenton's." He said. My heart dropped. My own parents turned me in? Why the hell would they do such a thing? I looked back down at the scientist.

"Thank you." I muttered as I took off towards Amity Park. I ignored the cries of fear that came from everyone in the streets below. My mind was set on one place.

I landed on the steps of my house. I knew I could just go straight in. They probably thought I was missing or something. I'm sure Jazz came up with some excuse as to why I wasn't around. I sighed and knocked on the door. It flew open and I was pulled inside.

I looked around and saw Tucker, Sam, and Jazz standing there. Mom, dad and Vlad were sitting on the couch behind them.

"Danny! Are you ok?" Sam asked hugging me tightly. I sighed and pulled her close.

"I'm fine Sam." I muttered.

"They know." She whispered. I stood back and stared at her surprised.

"What?" My parents stood up and nodded.

"We saw you Danny." Mom whispered. I looked at Jazz. She nodded.

"How?" I asked.

"You changed just after being put into the van. You must have changed back before they took you out." Jazz whispered.

"So you know." I muttered. "Let me guess. You want to rip me apart now?"

"We could never do that to you Danny-boy." Dad said loudly. I sighed and looked at Vlad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"They called me. I told them that I also knew."

"They weren't happy that we kept it from them. But they get why." I sighed.

"I'll be upstairs." I said as I walked up the stairs and into my room. I was exhausted and pissed. How could they do that? If they knew it was me, why didn't they come after me? My door opened then and in walked Sam.

"Hi." she said closing it behind her.

"Hi." I muttered sitting on my bed.

"You've been gone for over a week." She whispered.

"A week? I've been out for a week?" I said surprised. She nodded. "Why didn't you guys come after me? Why didn't you tell them it was a mistake…" She sighed.

"I don't know Danny. And I'm sorry." She laid a hand on my arm but I pulled away.

"I just want to be alone." I said laying down. She nodded and stood up.

"I still love you." she said as she closed my door behind her.


	2. Freak Show

I apologize for this one being so short. =/ I just wanted to get it out of the way. XD There should be more, longer chapters soon. =3

I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They belong to Butch Hartman.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

I awoke the next morning to someone knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled over, covering my head with the pillow, but the knocking persisted. I sighed and got up, pulling a shirt on before opening the door to find an annoyed Jazz.

"Morning." I muttered walking over to my bed and sitting down. She walked over and sat beside me.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I glared at her.

"Perfectly fine."

"Are you su-"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, cutting her off. She looked at me surprised.

"I'm just worried about you." She said quietly. "You were gone for a week. What the hell did they do to you?"

"I don't know. I woke up just before I showed up. I don't remember anything." She nodded.

"If you say so." She stood up. "Don't be surprised if mom and dad interrogate you."

"I don't plan on talking to them." I muttered.

"You'll have to eventually." I nodded. "But for now, I suggest talking to Sam."

"Why Sam?" I asked.

"She missed you Danny. She refused to leave the house until you came back. She spent every night curled up right here. I came in more than once to find her wearing one of your shirts." I stared after her as she left the room.

Sam missed me? And she spent the entire week I was gone in my room?

I picked up the phone and dialled Sam's number.

"Hello?" I said when someone answered.

"Danny?" I couldn't help but smile when I heard her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Can you come over?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll be right over." She said hanging up.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"I have definitely looked better." I muttered to myself when I saw my reflection. It wouldn't take same long to get here, so I figured I had maybe 20 minutes for a shower.

When I took my shirt off my eyes widened. My entire chest was covered in cuts.

"What the fuck?" I yelled loudly. What the hell happened to me? I sighed and kicked my boxers off as I hoped into the shower.

I walked into my room with a towel around my waist. I closed my door and when I turned around, Sam was standing by the window.

"Hi." I said making her jump. She turned around and blushed when she saw what I was wearing. Her eyes drifted to my chest and widened.

"What the hell happened?" she asked walking over to me and laying a hand on my chest.

"I don't know." I whispered as she put her arms around me and pulled me close. "Wanna tell me why you wore my shirts and slept in my bed?" I asked. She looked up at me surprised. "Jazz told me."

"Oh." she laughed slightly. "Well, I did that because I missed you. It made me feel safe." I nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

Jack Fenton was in the lab trying to wrap his head around how his son was a ghost.

"Jack. Stop trying to figure it out." Maddie sighed. "He'll tell us when he's ready." Jack nodded.

"But I don't get how someone can only be half ghost!" Jazz walked down the stairs then.

"He isn't the only one." She muttered. "He will definitely tell you. If he doesn't Sam, Tucker and I will make him."

"Jazz. Would you be a dear and tell him it's time for school?" Jazz nodded and headed up the stairs. She knocked on Danny's door.

"What?" He asked, a heavy tone of annoyance in is voice.

"School." She heard him sigh.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

I walked into school with Sam and Tucker. Sam and I were holding hands as Tucker babbled on about technology.

"Hey. Fentina!" I sighed and turned around. Dash Baxter, the star quarterback and school bully, was inches from me with his fists clenched. "You've missed a few beatings."

"Not now Dash." I muttered walking away. Sam and Tucker rushed after me, a little confused.

"That's all you have to say to him?" Tuck asked surprised. "You usually say a lot more." I shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood for bullshit today." They both nodded as the bell rang. We walked into the classroom and took our seats as Mr. Lancer began writing on the board.

We were maybe 20 minutes into class when my ghost-sense went off. I looked around but couldn't see anything.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"There's a ghost here somewhere." I whispered. Just then the window flew open sending papers everywhere. Everyone screamed as Freak Show floated into the room and landed on the floor.

"How the hell is he flying?" Tucker yelled over the screams as everyone rushed out of the room.

"I have no clue." I growled. "I'm going ghost!" I shouted changing.

"There you are." Freak Show snapped angrily. He had a new staff that looked identical to the one I broke over a year ago.

"How the hell did you get out of jail?" I asked.

"I escaped. How else?" he smiled as he held the staff in front of me. I felt all control slipping away.

"Danny!" I heard Sam yell. "Fight him. You've done it before!" I closed my eyes and shook my head as I turned away from Freak Show.

"I won't let you control me this time." I snapped before turning around and firing an ecto-beam at him. He flew out the window and disappeared.

"What the hell?" Tucker said as I changed back. I shrugged as we walked out of the classroom. The halls were eerily empty.

"Did everyone go home or something?" Sam asked. Tuck and I shrugged as we headed out the front door.


End file.
